Descendant
by KOFLeona
Summary: Sakura and a descendant of a powerful magician must now fight a reincarnation of a threat sealed away hundreds of years ago...TouyaxOC, of course! ^^


Descendant  
by KOFLeona  
  
In the past, there were three powerful magicians, Clow Reed, Hayashi Mimura, and Ferios Nilbeihn. One day, Ferios created a powerful set of magical spirits, each corresponding to the four cardinal elements of the world; fire, water, earth, and wind. However, unlike Clow and Hayashi, Ferios had an impure heart and used his spirits for evil...  
Clow Reed and Hayashi Mimura decided to seal away the spirits and Ferios himself in an alternate dimension.  
But now, after hundreds of years, Ferios, or his descendant to be exact, has emerged to take revenge on the very magic that sealed him away, the Clow Cards and the Summon Lute. In order to do that, he must take out the wielders of these items, Sakura Kinomoto and Hibiki Mimura...  
Chapter 1 Chance Meeting  
Hibiki sighed as she waited at the crosswalk, one foot on the ground and the other on her bicycle pedal. It had been a day since she got to Tomoeda and there was still no sign of this girl, the Cardcaptor. She had been told that she was some fifth grader here....big help that would do her!!! The elementary school here had about 200 fifth graders!!! How in the world would she find this one if she didn't even know the girl's name??  
  
"Some help the Elders were..." Hibiki muttered, tucking away some of her bluish black hair, cobalt eyes darting from left to right behind the large-framed glasses as she crossed the street without any mishap.  
  
"But I'll have to find her soon, before Ferios does..." Hibiki thought seriously, passing by some guy with black hair and a little girl with brown hair.  
Sakura stopped her verbal assault on her brother as she sensed some strange power pass by. "What was THAT??" she thought curiously, silent. "That energy...too strong, like nothing I've ever felt before!" she realized. Touya looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Yo, Squirt?? What's wrong with you??" Touya asked, Sakura's behavior throwing him off completely.  
  
"Um..it's nothing..." she said half-heartedly, blading along as normal. That feeling still lurked at the back of her head, and nagged at her the whole day.  
"So, what happened again?" Tomoyo asked as she sat in Sakura's room with Sakura and Kero, a plate of cookies between the three.  
  
"I'm not too sure...I was just getting to school and I suddenly felt the presence of some strong power...different from anything I ever felt! I know it can't be a Clow Card since we have them all, so I don't really know WHAT it could be!" Sakura explained. Kero held his chin in his hand, trying to make sense of this.  
  
"Maybe...it was another magician...it's possible that there is another magician like yourself and Li." Kero mused.  
  
"Another magician?" Tomoyo repeated.  
  
"Yes...when Clow Reed was still alive, he knew of other magicians too, some almost as powerful as him if not more. Some were good and some were bad. Like Clow Reed, they also had descendants, like Li. So...it's very possible that you felt the presence of another magician," Kero explained.  
  
"Another magician...but why would they be here? What reason would they have and how do we know if they're good or not??" Sakura asked, full of questions. Kero frowned uneasily.  
  
"I don't know...sometimes, magicians are able to mask their true powers and whether they are good or bad...you just have to meet the person themselves in order to fully answer your questions." Kero said.  
  
"That seems right enough...but it's going to be tough. People come to and leave Tomoeda every day! The person we're looking for may have already left!" Tomoyo reminded. Kero nodded.  
  
"That's going to be a problem...but if the presence does leave, we can safely say that it was just...a magician visiting Tomoeda for fun!!!" Kero declared good-naturedly. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess so..." Sakura said half-heartedly. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see for the moment!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded.  
Hibiki opened her eyes, resting her hands, whose fingers had been in a prayer-like state. She was able to connect that energy she felt earlier that day to a person. "So...she must be the Cardcaptor!" Hibiki declared with a sigh. "That finally makes my work easier!" Looking over at the clock, she realized that she had to get to her homework soon.  
  
  
"So, Touya, anything new happen today?" Sakura's father, Fujitaka, asked his kids.  
  
"Nothing much...we had a math test today...I was kinda nervous." Sakura said, laughing nervously.  
  
"I'm sure you did fine," Fujitaka assured warmly. "What about you, Touya?"  
  
"Well, from what I heard, there was a new student, some girl from Okinawa." Touya explained flatly. The topic didn't interest him too much.  
  
"Okinawa, you say? Well, that's surely something." Fujitaka remarked. Touya shrugged.  
  
"I guess, but I haven't met the girl myself, so I can't say much about her. I think she's also a junior." Touya explained, continuing with his meal.   
"Hey, Sakura, let's watch your brother play soccer!" Tomoyo urged, dragging Sakura to the fence.  
  
"His field just HAS to be so close, doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically, a common thing for her to say.  
  
"Hey, look, it's that new girl!" one of her classmates pointed out. Sakura looked over and saw a girl with bluish-black hair tied in a low ponytail, and deep blue eyes. She was a bit tall, probably only a head shorter than Touya, which was something. Her gym clothes hung loose on her, her hands on her hips, an indifferent glance washed over her face.  
  
"Wow...she's pretty." Tomoyo commented. Sakura nodded before her eyes widened as the girl turned her head towards her. That energy...  
  
"That's her!" Sakura whispered. Tomoyo looked at Sakura quizzically.  
  
"Who's her?" Tomoyo asked, confused.  
  
"That's the person with that energy...the magician!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the girl stretch out, the energy gone now.  
  
"You're positive?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded. "Then, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I...don't know. She doesn't look evil, but looks can be deceiving." Sakura muttered, in deep thought.  
  
"Well, we can be sure of one thing...she's good at soccer!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura looked up in awe just as the girl stole the ball from some senior, plowing him down without even touching him.  
  
"Wow...she's almost as good as Touya!" Sakura commented.  
  
"I know...you think it might have to do with her magical abilities?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
Hibiki sat down, some of her classmates giving her a thumbs-up for her performance on the field. She gave them a good-natured smile before drinking some water from a bottle. Now she knew for sure who the girl was. She had just saw her, felt her magical energy. Now, the only problem was getting to talk to her. How to approach her without arousing the girl's suspicions??  
  
"That was some great playing!" a voice exclaimed out of the blue. Looking up, Hibiki saw some smiling guy with silvery hair and a taller guy with black hair. Hey, he was the Cardcaptor's older brother, wasn't he?  
  
"Um...thanks," Hibiki replied with uncertainty.  
  
"I'm Yukito Tsukishiro, junior...and this is Touya Kinomoto, also a junior, and a friend of mine." Yukito gestured over to his friend. Hibiki, temporarily ignoring the magical presence coming from Yukito, looked over at Touya, and her eyes locked with an intense pair of brown eyes.  
  
"Um...hey," she said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Hey..." Touya replied in similar fashion. Yukito, looked from one to the other and smiled.   
  
"Well, we all seem to be getting along well enough!" Yukito exclaimed heartily. "The bell's just rung, so we'd better get off to class now."  
  
"Huh?? Oh yeah...right." she said getting up turning around as she walked away. "I'll see you two some other time!" she said with a wave goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, some other time..." Touya said. Looking down, he saw the grinning face of Yukito. "Huh?? What are you all smiley-face for??"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Let's just get to class."  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 complete!! How'd you all like it?  
I'm not too sure if this first chapter is any good, though...T.T  
Don't flame me too much for it, okay? But please DO give some tips on how I can improve.  
BTW, if all the paragraphs look all jumbled up...it's not my fault!!! .  
I hate it when that happens, though...pisses me off...makes me wanna break something!!   
*goes and viciously gnaws off bark from trees outside window* 


End file.
